Papa CountryxReaderxMama Country
by VermaVocaloid
Summary: A pair of lucky parents will get to raise you! If your wondering what your life with them is, then read!
1. Papa FrancexReaderxMama England

**Yeah, I'm doing reader inserts now! This one is based off a dream I had ha ha! I'm more of a USXUK, but this couple was in my dream!**

* * *

The night was screaming with a storm and black clouds blanketed the sky. A little child's splashing footsteps echo though the sleeping town. A very tired French man, suffering from a headache, locks the door to his once busy office. He pulls his coat closer to shield himself from the rain and slightly tips his hat. Twisting the knob once more making sure it was locked before leaving.

"Hmm…Anymore busy nights like this and it's going to ruin my handsome face," the blonde French man shoves his hands deep in his coat pockets and walks to his nearby house.

You shields your ears from the sudden boom of thunder; you never wanted to be in this situation in the first place. Your mother died and you were left with her father. It would have been fine, that is until your father became a raging alcoholic. The death of your wonderful caring mother caused him to drink heavily; he wasn't really a wonderful father to begin with. His drinking had gotten him into trouble and he became violent. Though his misery and depression he had destroyed the house, hit you a few times, avoided eating causing you to go hungry, and to end it all he took a handgun and fired.

Tears threated to fill your eyes as the event plays over in your head, but you forced them away. You don't know why, but your first thought was to run. You only had a tee shirt and a pair of shorts on, so your feet were bare against the cold wet sidewalks. Cars would pass, but no one would stop to even give the (H/C) girl a glance. Your tiny heart pounded in your chest as another flash of light and a loud bang was heard from the sky. You hoped soon that you would be out of the storm it didn't matter if it was a box, abandon house, under a porch, or anything that you could fit under as long as it wasn't wet.

Francis pushed a button on the pole of the traffic lights and stood to wait for it to turn red. He really wished that he would have took his car to work, but since it was such a nice day he decided to walk. The blue eyed man drifted into the thought of coming home to his sometimes tsundere boyfriend Arthur and cuddling in bed with him. Just the thought of it relaxed his stressed body, but then he felt a pull on his jacket.

You saw a person standing at the traffic lights and figured it would be safer crossing the street with someone than trying it yourself. You've only walked cross with your mom and dad, but you never understood when they could go across. You didn't want the person to notice you, the storm was loud enough to cover your running footpace, but your legs gave up on you and you fell forward. You desperately attempt to grip on the stranger's coat, but you fall on your hands and knees.

Francis turns around and sees no one behind him, then he looks down to see you. He wondered why a little girl was wandering around the city during a storm. You didn't move from your position you didn't cry at all; but seeing your father kill himself, your stomach aching, freezing from the rain, your legs tired from running, and you had no idea what you were going to do anymore. Tears flowed down your face, you had finally broke and crying felt so good. Francis's eyes softened and he picked you up placing you in his coat.

"Hush, now little one. What's a little pretty girl like you walking around alone at this hour?" Francis took off his hat and placed it on your wet (H/C) head.

Your mom would tell you not to talk to strangers, but you were too tired to struggle and run.

"I-I…ran from my house," you hiccup as you lay your head on his chest making his white shirt wet, but Francis didn't care.

"Won't your mommy and daddy be worried about you?" Francis walked when the walk light came on and continue to talk with the small girl in his arms. If he had to take a small detour for the girl he wouldn't mind.

"M-M-Mommy…is with the angels and daddy…shot himself…." You burst into tears and Francis rubbed your back.

"Shh, it's ok petit fille (little girl). I'll take you to my house I'm sure you must be hungry," you only nodded in response and the rest of the way Francis hummed a soft tune that started to make you drowsy, but the thunder prevented you from sleeping.

The Frenchy put you in one arm as he fished for his keys. As soon as he walks into the door a fuming English man paces the living room. Arthur sees Francis enter the house and rushes over to him scolding.

"Francis, where were you?! I was so worried about you! It doesn't take you forty minutes to get home!" Francis smiled and placed you in Arthur's arms. "Eh?"

"I thought we would make us more like a couple if we raised a kid! It's a wonderful idea, no?" Arthur's green eyes locked with your (E/C) eyes and blushed.

"Y-You bloody git! Y-Your pushing t-this relationship too fast! Quit joking with me!"

"Does she look like a joke?" Francis pokes his head out of the kitchen with his shoulder length hair tied back. "Mon amour(my love), would you change her into some clothes." Arthur is about to protest, but Francis was already back into the kitchen.

You look around the couple's house liking that it was way better than your old sad house. There was beautiful paintings, white couches in the living room, glass tables, vases with beautiful arrangement of flowers, a bookcase with different sizes and colors, tile and wooden floors, clean glass windows, and much more. As your eyes suck in sight Arthur glanced uneasily at you before heading upstairs to his bedroom he shared with Francis.

"All right love, take off your clothes." Arthur has raised a kid before, but that was when America was little and before Francis and he got together! Countries grow different than humans, and you were practically dumped on him.

You strip off your wet clothes and hold them out to Arthur. He searches his drawers and pulls out a Union Jack flag tee shirt and puts it on you. Now that you were out of those stinky wet clothes you smiled. Arthur went into the bathroom and came back with a brush and towel. He picked you up and put you on his lap, then he ruffled your (H/L) (H/C) hair. You looked around the room with your eyes as the blonde English man brushed your hair. Arthur slightly smiled and started to softly sing _The Grand Duke of York._

"Oh, the grand old Duke of York, He had ten thousand men; He marched them up to the top of the hill, and he marched them down again." You started to feel comfortable and warm. The scene was just right! A mother singing and brushing her child's hair before bed, but it was a guy doing it and there was no way you were going to be hungry. "And when they were up, they were up, and when they were down, they were down, and when they were only half way up, they were neither up nor down."

Francis quietly watched from the door and chuckled making Arthur blush and stop singing. "You sing beautifully mon amour," Francis pushes back his lover's blond hair and places a kiss on his forehead. "Food is ready I'm sure a certain little one is hungry," Francis smiles and your eyes light up and you jump down from Arthur's lap and race to the dining room you saw earlier.

"What did you make?"

"Just quick potatoes salad with oil and herbs," Francis wipes his hands with the towel that was on your head and throws it in the hamper.

"Really, straight French food?" Arthur put a bit of disgust on the French word.

"I cooked a beef wellington yesterday for you. What's so bad about French?" Arthur blushes avoid Francis's eyes.

"N-Nothing," Francis takes the English man's hand and chuckles while bringing him down stairs.

You sat patiently, but your mouth watered at the big bowl of potato salad. It was like it was laughing at you just by sitting on the glass table! Francis smiled at your hungry eyes and grabbed a small bowl to place the food in. He served you, Arthur, and last himself. As he took his seat he looked over at you and you sat looking at the food, this got both of the males worried.

"Aren't you going to eat love?" Arthur raised a brow in question. Francis watched while he ate.

"Oh! Yes, it looks yummy!" right after you stab your fork into a potato slice and pop it into your mouth making a 'mmm' sound.

The countries smiled in relief and you all ate in silence that is until the green eyed man remembered something.

"Francis, why in bloody hell were you so late?" Arthur glared at the blue eyed French man.

"I decided to walk to work since it was so nice out, but it turned to a storm and I ran into…" Francis blink a few times and looked in your direction. He flipping forgot to ask your name!

"Oh god you now turned us into kidnappers," Arthur face palmed and Francis asked for your name.

"My name is (Y/N)!" Francis nodded and introduced himself and Arthur. "Nice to meet you," you giggle and finish your food.

Arthur got up and collected the plates; you rubbed your eyes after that fill of food you had grown tired. Once Arthur washed the dishes he carried you upstairs and tucked you into his bed. He would have put you in Alfred's room, but Arthur is sure it was a disaster. Arthur thought about Mathew's room, but he remembered that Al and Matt were tossing a baseball and busted the window. As soon as you were tucked in you slowly shut your (E/C) eyes and fell fast asleep.

Arthur smiled and walked back down stairs to see Francis waiting for him.

"What was she doing in the rain?" the shaggy blonde asked.

"I'll explain what she told me. I asked her why she was out there alone and that her parents would be worried, but she told me that she ran from home and her mother was with the angels. I'm guessing her father killed himself tonight…" Arthur's expression turned to sorrow.

"Ah, poor love." He slowly looked up toward the stairs. "What do we do then? If we keep her and the cops find out that she is here won't that make us look like we murdered him and took her?"

"Yeah, I does seem that way. I'll phone the police now and see what happens," Francis pulls out his cell and starts to dial, but Arthur stops him suddenly. "Eh?"

"I-If they say we can't let her live h-here…then I want to make sure that she isn't alone in an orphanage…and to find her a good home…" Francis looks at Arthur bewildered.

"Mon amour, are…are you getting attached to (Y/N)?" Arthur rubs the back of his neck, but then gives the French man a serious look.

"Francis, I want her to stay with us." Francis smiles.

"I won't give up until she can. I was hoping you would say that," Arthur's face turns cherry red.

"S-She can…be our love child…" Francis's face now matches Arthur's and he quickly dials the number.

"I would love that…" Francis quickly places a kiss on Iggy's lips. "If we didn't have the little one in our bed I would punish you for making me feel horny."

"W-What you b-blood w-wanker?!" Arthur chokes on his words and Francis winks.


	2. Papa FrancexReaderxMama England 2

You slowly open your eyes and see the face of a sleeping Arthur. You look down and see that you were being hugged by him, not that it bothered you. Arthur felt you move and opened his sleepy eyes.

"Morning, (Y/N)." he smiled and slowly sat up.

"Morning, Arthur!" Arthur put a finger to his lips and pointed to Francis breathing softly.

"Shh, you don't want to wake him up." You nod, but then you are grabbed from behind and placed between someone's legs.

"I'm already up. Mon amour, would you mind making some coffee?" Francis rested his head on your (H/C) head and yawned. "I'll get (Y/N) ready," Arthur nodded and got out of bed in his pajamas.

Even thou it was only one night you felt a bit comfortable with these two. You wondered if they were going to let you stay or send you away, and you really wanted to stay. The two blondes would probably give you a better life than some other scumbags. Francis turned on their Jacuzzi tub and striped you of your clothes. The bathroom was so cool! You had no clue a tub could have freaking jets! Francis lift you up and places you in the tub.

"There how does that feel?" Francis grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some in his hand.

"It's warm! I've never been in a tub like this!" you splash a bit in the water thrilled by the tub.

Francis scrubbed your head with a shampoo that smelled like roses. Right after he rinsed your hair he put in the conditioner. You started to sing a bit while Francis messaged the conditioner in your (H/L) (H/C) hair.

"Oh, the grand Duke of….York! He had…he had ten million men! He marched them…to the top of the hill!" you messed up so many words, but you didn't care and Francis started to sing with you. Of course he sang the right words.

After your delightful bath Francis was determined to do everything in his will to get the police to let you stay. He was growing more attached to you even thou you weren't theirs originally. You still didn't have any proper clothes, but your shorts were dry. Francis dressed you up in one of Arthur's shirts, he was shorter than Francis so it was a better fit, and put on your shorts. You felt so clean and happy! Something you haven't felt in such a long time; it was like you could forget everything else. You smiled as the blonde brushed your hair and after sent you down stair for him to get ready.

You practically skipped down stairs, wondering if you could keep this life for the rest of your days. You poked your head into the kitchen were the sometimes tsundere Arthur sat sipping tea. He waved slightly and you pulled out a chair and sat by him.

"You're looking happy, love. Would you like anything to drink? Apple juice, milk, or orange juice?" Arthur stood and headed toward the fridge.

"Apple juice please!" Arthur set your apple juice down and resumed sipping his tea.

You were going to ask if the two were going keep you, but there was a knock on the door. Arthur raised a brow and went to answer the door with you right on his heels. The blonde opened the door to a uniformed officer and greeted him.

"A-Ah, hello officer. How are you this morning?" the officer tipped his hat.

"I'm fine thank you. You are Arthur Kirkland, correct?" the English man nods. "I'm here to discuss the matter of the girl," the officer looks down at you and you quickly cling to Arthur's pajama pant leg.

"Oh, good morning officer. What brings you by?" Francis finished tying back his blonde hair and stood behind Arthur.

"He is here to discuss about (Y/N)," Francis nodded and let the officer in.

Arthur placed you on a white couch in the living room and headed upstairs to change. Francis walked into the dining room with the officer, leaving you alone. The sunny day would never hint that there was a storm yesterday. As you were looking out the big clear windows a tall man with dirty blond hair and glasses rushes by. You blink your (E/C) eyes wondering if what you saw was real or not. A few seconds later the man walks into the living room through the back door.

You both stare at each other blankly. He wore a superman graphic tee, black jeans, a pair of convers, glasses over his ocean blue eyes, and on over his tee a brown bomber jacket. Arthur had just came down and was dressed in his usual button up white shirt, green vest, khaki pants, and brown dress shoes. You were about to ask Arthur about this strange man, but the mysterious man covered your mouth and quickly took you outside. Arthur glanced in the living room for you, but didn't see you.

"Hmm, I wonder where love is. Maybe she went upstairs into one of the guys' rooms? Or maybe…" worried that the officer might have you Arthur rushes into the kitchen.

Outside was warm, but not too warm to make you instantly hot. You had no clue what was going on, but the guy holding you smelt of cologne and burgers? The blonde gently put you down and sat on the grass.

"Who are you dudette?" he gave a toothy grin, but you looked uneasy. "I'm Alfred! I'm Arthur's brother so to say." You only understood him begin a brother to Arthur, but not really knowing what he meant.

"Oh! I'm (Y/N)," you smile now feeling better about Al. "Why didn't you let me tell Arthur that you were here?" Alfred laughed and put you on his shoulders.

"It's a surprise! Arthur didn't let me come over, so I did anyway! I think he was trying to keep me from you," You look down at the American confused.

"How come?"

"Because I'm the hero! And he's the villain!" you automatically thought that you were now playing a game. Alfred smiled at your happy face and started to run away from the house.

"Let's go have fun!" you giggled as he ran faster and fist bumped the air.

Francis signed your adoption papers and handed them to the officer. The officer thanked Arthur and Francis for their time and left the house. Arthur and Francis shared a smile and walked into the living room, but you still weren't there.

"Hmm, Arthur do you know where (Y/N) is?" Arthur shook his head.

"I thought maybe she is one of the boys' rooms. I think she would love to know the news." Francis placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder to stop him from going upstairs. "Maybe I should go check…" the French man then directed his love to the couch and sat him down.

"I'm sure once (Y/N) is done playing she will come down. Let me get started on breakfast and you just sit and relax, mon amour." Francis kissed Arthur on the lips and headed into the kitchen swishing his hips in the process.

Arthur chuckles and sighs, "That's why I love you…" he directs his attention to the flat screen TV and turns on a cooking channel.

You and Alfred now sat on a mall bench eating ice cream. You happily ate the ice cream loving the day so far! Alfred had pushed you on the swings to make you 'fly', he saved you from your locked tower which was the slide, you fought imaginary evil ninjas, and now you are in the mall with him. Alfred disposed of the empty cardboard bowls and brought you to a clothing store.

"I'm sure you're tired of wearing clothes that don't fit you, so the hero is going to get you some new ones!" you cheered and Alfred had fun picking out your new outfit.

In total he got you four outfits and he quickly dressed you in one of them. The outfit he dressed you up in was a blue superman tee shirt, jean skirt, little black convers, and a black vest. The American even tied a blue ribbon in your hair! Alfred again had you on his shoulders as he carried the bag that held your new and old clothes.

"Let's go surprise the dudes with your sweet look! I say you have swag, just like me!" Al then proceeds to take you home.

Arthur's nerves got the best of him and he went upstairs to look for you. "F-Francis! Is (Y/N) down there?" Francis cleans his hands and searches for you.

"No, she isn't upstairs?"

"I think I would bloody know! I searched everywhere upstairs! I just set her in the living room!"

"Maybe she is in the yard…" Francis quickly goes outside to check, while Arthur paces the living room. "No, mon amour…" he comes back empty handed and Arthur's eyes fill with horror.

"W-Where the blood hell could she have gone?! What if someone stole her?!"

"Arthur do-"

"I should have watched her! What if the police lied to us?! What if-" Arthur was interrupted by Alfred slamming the front door open, scaring the shit out of the two European countries.

"Hey, dudes! I had a fun hour with (Y/N)! Check out her new rags!" Alfred hold you out to your new parents and give a huge sigh of relief, but Arthur takes you out from the enthusiastic dirty blonde and slaps him in the head. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" once again Alfred is slapped.

"Watch your tongue, Al! We were looking everywhere for her!" Alfred smiled and handed the bag of your clothes to Francis.

"Calm down, tea sucker! The hero wouldn't let anything happen to her! I got her some new clothes, because wearing a shirt that is too big for her is soo uncool!" Francis looked into the bag and Arthur glared at Al.

Francis smiled at the three outfits that Alfred picked out. "You've got the whole family in here," he chuckled and set them out for Arthur to see.

The outfits were based on each FACE family member; the one you had represented America. Outfit number two had a black tee shirt with a red maple leaf and the word 'Eh' in white, red plaid button up shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of red flats. Outfit number two had a Union Jack shirt with black elbow long sleeves, black shorts, and black ankle high boots. The final outfit had dark Effie tower tee shirt, red scarf, dark jeans, and a pair of red convers.

"I can see that Alfred has picked up my fashion sense!" Arthur rolled his eyes and Francis grinned widely.

"Now I look swaggy!" You giggled and flashed a peace sign. The blonde American thought it was adorable that you were acting like him, but Arthur gave a horrified look and Francis nervously chuckled.

"All right, (Y/N)! You are learning so much from the hero!" Arthur swooped you away from Alfred's attempt to grab you, sending him landing on his face.

"Love, don't pick up things from this bloody wanker…he isn't mature," Alfred pouted on the floor and Francis placed a hand on your head.

"That's right little one! Alfred isn't the best role model," Francis smiled, but Alfred glared and argued that he was a good role model.

You gave Arthur and Francis a concerned look, "But…I like big brother…" you looked at Alfred and his eyes sparkled, but Arthur and Francis sweat dropped. "E-Er! I-I mean Alfred," your face heated up from embarrassment! You didn't mean to call him big brother, but he just naturally seemed like one.

"Yeah! She called me big brother!" Al jumped up and fist bumped the air.

Arthur sighed, he couldn't do anything about it now. "(Y/N), I have some great news for you."

"What is it?" you asked anxiously.

Arthur and Francis glanced at each other and smiled. "You are staying with us!" you cheered and gave the two nations a hug.

After the news you all sat down to eat breakfast. Sometimes Arthur and Alfred would bicker, but other than that it was really good! You played wii with your brother and your parents cheered for you from behind. Mathew visited the house and you grew to like him pretty quick! You also acknowledged him as a big brother making Mathew very happy! You couldn't believe how lucky you were, and you spent the rest of the day with your new found family.

**~Time Skip by Maple Syrup!~**

You were now nine years old and you lived a very happy life, almost forgetting that your life was hell before Francis found you. Even thou you have lived with them for quite a while now, you still didn't call them mom or dad. You were kind of scared that they would get mad for being called that, but you still called Mathew and Alfred 'big brother'.

You got to meet your family's friends too! Gilbert and Antonio were your dad's friends. Gilbert would get on your nerves and play pranks on you that is until you would tell Alfred or Arthur. Antonio was cheery, silly, and would sometimes bring you churros, which is why you liked him more. Kiku and Tony were the ones you met from Alfred. Kiku showed you anime and manga that you fell in love with! Tony was kinda just like Alfred, but only that he was an Alien. Mathew introduced you to Cuba, you felt bad that your brother doesn't have a lot of friends. Arthur introduced you to Belgium and his magical creature friends.

This morning you were helping Arthur make pancakes for breakfast, you were mostly doing the work. Arthur had a pink apron on and you had pancake batter on your face. Francis watched silently and smiling at the sight of you two. Francis felt so lucky to have you and Arthur, but he was concerned. You haven't called them mom or dad, so Francis thought that maybe something was wrong. He looked set his newspaper down and turned in his seat.

"(Y/N), come here for a second." You whipped your hands and told Arthur to CAREFULLY watch the pancakes.

You walk up to Francis and smile. "Yes, daddy?" yours and Francis's eyes widen. You just accidently called Francis daddy! You were sure he was going to be mad or upset, but he gave a happy smile and moved a piece of (H/C) hair from your face and kisses your forehead.

"Never mind, sweetie." You smiled back and skipped back to Arthur. You took Francis's reaction as you could call them your mom and dad.

Arthur heard what you called Francis and it made him feel hurt. He stared blankly at the pancake cooking on the stove not wanting to move. Tears threated to spill from his eyes, he thought maybe you liked Francis more or maybe you hated him. You quickly rushed over and flipped the pancake before it burned, Arthur snapped out of his thoughts.

"S-Sorry, love…" Arthur's eyes were glued to the floor. You noticed how down Arthur looked and you hated it. You never wanted to see him cry.

"Its ok mom, I got this." You smile and finish the last pancake. Arthur smiles and blinks away his tears.

"I'll get the drink,(Y/N). Just set the pancakes on the table," your blonde mother kissed your cheek and went to the fridge. "I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you too!" You giggle and place the pancakes in front of you dad before getting the syrup Mathew proudly makes.

Arthur smiled and sighed. How could he have ever thought that you hated him or that you would prefer Francis in a heartbeat? That was crazy, because he knows that you love both the nations equally no matter their flaws. You ate, laughed, and talked with your parents during breakfast.

'If I had the chance to change familes…I wouldn't! I wouldn't give my mom, dad, or brothers up for the world!" You happily thought as Arthur laughed when Francis dropped syrup on his clothes.

* * *

**The breakfast part was actually par of my dream! lol I'm weird ~**


	3. Papa GermanyxReaderxMama Italy

**I hope I did a good job with this one ha ha! Enjoy~**

* * *

The sun was just rising and birds were singing to the wake the sun. A cool breeze could be felt if you stepped outside and the green grass was covered in a dew. A teen woman stood on the patio of a beautiful house and in her hand she held a small child's hand. Out of all the houses on the street this house caught her eye. The (H/C) nineteen year old gave birth to you at the age of fifteen and her mother kicked her out of the house.

The (H/C) teen lived with her boyfriend, that got her pregnant, and his parents, but her boyfriend's parents said they would have to move in three years. You were four years old with (H/L) (H/C) hair and (S/C) skin. Your teenage mother had to beg your father's parents to let them stay the four year. It worked, but your young parents knew they could not take care of you. The funny thing was that they never told you that she was your mom! The same with your dad. They convinced you that your mom left you with your parents, supposedly your 'mother's' friends, while she went to Russia to study and she died in Russia after two years.

You believed it because you were still little, and you didn't make a fuss when they gave you the news that your 'mom' died. It saddened your real parents you treated them as friends instead of parents, but it was the only way not to get attached to you. So now she is here in front of this random house hoping that she picked a good home to raise you. It was more risky leaving you at the house at the crack of dawn, it would have been smarter to do this at night, but the (H/C) woman never did this before.

"What are we doing here?" you asked sleepily. Your mother crouched to your height and put a finger to her lips.

"You nee-" the teen is startled by the sudden noise from the house. She couldn't believe someone was up! She needed to do this fast, it was for the best. "You need to stay here, (Y/N). I have to go somewhere, and it's going to be for a long, long time. When they find you give them this ok?"

"Ok," you just nodded, not having a clue what was going on. "Will I see you again?"

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "M-Maybe…I have to go now," She quickly pounded on the door and ran as fast as she could away from the house…and you.

You just watched your friend run away and wondered if she was ever going to come back. You wondered why she left you at the house…maybe the people were going to take care of you while she was gone. The door opened behind you and you turned to see a man with auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"What-a the hell do you-a want at-a this fucking hour?!" the man was Italian and you backed away a bit hanging your head.

"S-Sorry," the auburn haired Italian's eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"E-Eh, what-a do you-a want?" You quickly held the note out to him. "Che cos'e?(What is that)"

_Please take care of her. I made a mistake and had a child at fifteen, and I am not able to take care of her. She isn't aware that I am her mother, and only thinks I'm a friend. I'm sorry if she is a burden to you, but don't leave her alone! Her name is (Y/N) and she is four years old. If you take her in I can't thank you enough, but if you don't want her please find her a home!_

Once the man was finished reading he gave you a sadden look. You were left alone and you didn't know it and it kind of reminded the man of himself as a child, only he was aware that he was alone. He was debating about it until another man came up to the door.

"Ve Lovino, what-a are you-a doing? Oh! Look at-a the little bambina!" you were quickly picked up by another Italian man who looked almost the same as the first one. This Italian had lighter brown hair, brown eyes, cheery personality, shorter than Lovino, and had a mysterious curl on the right side of his head.

"Feliciano! Don't-a just grab the bambina, you'll-a scare the crapolla out of her!" Lovino hissed.

Completely ignoring what his brother said Feliciano turns to you, "Ciao! I'm-a Feliciano and this-a is my brother Lovino!" you wave and smile.

"I'm (Y/N)," Feliciano nuzzled your cheek with his nose to make you giggle.

The shorter Italian's phone started to ring playing the song _Lets Boil Hot Water_. Feli skipped inside and placed you on the brother's tan couches before answering his phone.

"Ciao! Ludwig your-a not going to be-"

Even thou Ludwig was on the other side you could hear him shouting. "Feliciano! Zhere better not be any excuses vhy you are not here already!" Feliciano shrieked and bolted out the door.

"O-Oi! W-Wait what-a about the bambina?!" Lovino tried to shout, but Feli was long gone. Lovino sighed and sweat dropped. "He left me-a alone with the kid…I-I'm-a no good with-a kids…." Lovino poked over his shoulder and you smiled at him.

"I'm hungry," you say and Lovino asked you what you would like. "Food," well that was all Lovino was going to get out of you, so he decided to just go ahead and make pizza.

While he was in the kitchen you dozed off on the couch, since it was so early. Once Lovino was done he say you peacefully sleeping and ended up staring at you. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to just raise you, but the thought that the brothers wouldn't be great parents tugged at the back of him mind. Sadly, he knew that Feliciano wasn't going to let you go. Lovino bent down and poked your cheek making you moan and open you (E/C) eyes.

"Hey-a I hope you like-a pizza," Lovino picked you put and brought you in the kitchen to eat the wonderful smelling pizza he made.

**~Three months later~**

You were happily living with the Italian brothers and couldn't ask for anything better. When North Italy would go out for early training South Italy would watch over you. Lovino avoided having a man named Antonio come over. Whenever you ask Lovino who Antonio was he would just say that he was an annoying and you quote "fucking bastardo,". Lovino didn't want Antonio to find out that you were with them, because he was scarred that you might like him more and want to leave with Antonio. In all truth Lovino loved you a lot and he was a lot nicer once you had gotten comfortable enough with him.

Your favorite food was Lovino's pizza and Feliciano's pasta! If you could eat it every day you would! Feliciano liked to dance, sing, and play with you. Sometimes you could get Lovino to play with you two. You actually started to call the two mom, Feliciano, and uncle, Lovino. It didn't help that Feliciano would try to get you to say it as soon as the Italian brothers decided to keep you. Feliciano was also late more often to training making Ludwig very pissed off. Italy didn't want to tell Ludwig about you, but he wanted to so bad! The only thing holding him back was if Ludwig saw you he would force Feli to give you up, because you're the reason he has been late and missed two days. And he was pretty sure Ludwig would say that he should raise a kid, because of how scared and weak he can be. But Feli and Lovi knew that even thou they are wusses at times they could still gain enough courage to protect you.

You sat the table and ate the cereal that uncle Lovino gave you before hearing a knock at the door.

"Zio(uncle), the door!" Lovino had told you to never open the door unless they said otherwise, so you shouted.

Lovino came from upstairs and pulled up his pants before opening the door.

"Hola, Lovi! I was starting to ge-" before the cheeky Spaniard got to finish his greeting the door was slammed in his face. "E-Eh?"

You peaked your head from the kitchen and saw a terrified look on Lovino's face.

You blink and you grew concerned, "Zio, is everything ok?" Lovino gave an uneasy smile, which looked like a creepy 'I'm going to kill you' smile, and was about to respond that is until Antonio started to push the door open.

"C-Chingi!" Antonio didn't understand why Lovino has been ignoring his calls, pushing off the subject of him coming to visit, and always pushing him home before Lovino goes home. You watched as your uncle pushed as hard as he could to keep the door shut.

"Lovi, why have you been ignoring me so much? Are you mad at me?" Antonio almost had the door open!

"Bastardo! I'm-a not fucking mad at you, but-a if you keep this up I'll-a hate you!" Lovino quickly slipped through the door and shut it behind him. "I-a just don't want-a you in the damn house ok?"

"Why not? You never had a problem with it before…is it because you have a girlfriend?" Antonio smirked and Lovino turned fifty shades of red. "Ha ha ha I knew it!"

"No! You fucking idiota!" Lovino grabbed the brunette's shirt and dragged him from the house. "Come-a on let's do-a something," Antonio smiled and nodded.

You went back to eating wondering if you might ever get to meet you uncle's friend, he seemed pretty nice and fun. Just then your mom came down the steps wondering why Lovino was swearing.

"Madre(mom), is Antonio fucking bastardo?" Feliciano's eyes widened with shock.

"Ve! (Y/N) don't-a say those words!" you didn't understand why since your uncle said them all the time.

"But zio Lovi says it,"

"Heh heh, don't-a repeat what-a Lovino says…where is fratello?(brother)"

"He went with fucking bastardo," you say bluntly

"(Y/N)! I said-a don't say that bambina…"

"Sorry madre…." You hung your head and Feli kissed your forehead.

"I can't stay mad at you, but don't say that again. Wait…Lovino went with Antonio?!" The Italian panicked.

He couldn't miss another day of training! Ludwig said he would make him train by himself for a week, but the personification of Northern Italy just smiled at the thought of being alone with a sexy German. But aside from that he couldn't bring you to training or else he was sure Ludwig was going to force him to give you up, and that was the last thing you mom wanted. Feli had an idea to pretend that he was sick, so he called up Germany.

Ludwig sat under a tree wondering where Feliciano was. They were supposed to train, but Kiku came and told him that he couldn't make it so it would be him and Feli. The only problem was that Feli was nowhere to be seen! Ludwig was actually happy that he was going to spend some time with Feli…alone, the blonde German shook his head and a pink blush was noticeable on his face. Just then his phone rang and he answered to a sickly Italy.

"Hallo, Feliciano?"

"Ciao… L-Ludwig *cough* I-I-a won't be able to-a *sneeze* come to-a training today…sorry,"

The German frowned, "You don't sound vell, Feli. You vere fine yesterday,"

"*cough* Y-Yeah I-a know crazy, huh? I-a just felt so-a horrible this morning…*cough, cough* I couldn't even-a get out of bed…*sneeze* I-a just need to rest,"

"Zhat sounds bad, I better go over and have a look." Ludwig sighed hoping it wasn't anything too serious.

"A-Ah! No-a need to come-a over! Uh..*cough*" Ludwig was bewildered from the sudden shout. "I-I'll-a be fine*cough*Astalapasta," with that Feliciano hung up and Ludwig just stared at his phone.

He felt like something was going on, but decided to just let it go. Ludwig got up and started to jog around the track. If Italy wanted to play sick then he can just train all next week by himself, and soon the German found himself thinking about being with the bubbly Italian and possibly kissing. Kissing?! Ludwig's face heated and he ran ten times faster around the track.

Feliciano bounced happily and scooped you up in his arms, "I-a think padre(dad) bought it! Let's-a go play hide and-a seek!"

"Madre, will I ever get to see padre?" Feliciano's face heats and he stutters.

"M-Maybe some-a day…I-If-a padre ever-a loves me back," you gave an okay and Feliciano started to count.

After about twenty minutes Ludwig was worrying about Feli and stopped training. He grabbed his phone and headed to Feliciano's house. Maybe Italy wasn't faking or maybe he was, but Ludwig felt that he would be more at ease if he saw for himself. Now with Lovino and Antonio, they were hanging out and Antonio suggested they go to Lovino's house. Lovino refused and Antonio sighed and pulled out a rope.

"What-a the hell are you-a going to do with-a that?" Antonio grabbed Lovino and started to tie him up. "C-Chingi! Bastardo! What-a the hell?!"

"Lovi, I want to know why you won't let me come over anymore."

"Fuck-a off! Why did-a you tie me up?!"

"Because I felt like it. It seems I'm just going to have to find out myself…" the male personification of Spain threw a frantic Lovino over his shoulder.

After playing hide and seek you found it easy to find Feliciano every time, but when it was your mom's turn he could never find you so quickly. Feli was up again to count so you hid in the closet to make it easier for the Italian, not that he cared that you were able to find him faster or that he couldn't find you as quick. The closet was dark, but there was light that came from under the door. You sat on your butt and covered your mouth to not laugh.

Ludwig was just about to go up the steps of the Italian brother's home when he saw Antonio off in the distance.

"Hallo, Antonio…and Lovino?" Ludwig was confused when he saw that Lovino was tied up.

"Go to-a hell potato sucker!"

"Hola, Ludwig! You here to see Feliciano?"

"J-Ja…" Ludwig blushed a bit. "Vhy is he tied up?"

"Ah, well you see Lovi has been ignoring me and not letting me visit any more. So I came to see why."

"Ja, Feliciano has been acting verid too." Ludwig reaches for the handle and Lovino laughs.

"Idiotas! The door is locked so you will have to knock!" Lovino smirked. He figured since Feliciano would have locked the door they would knock, giving a warning signal to Feli to hide you. German turned the knob and the door open, making Lovino sweat drop.

The bubbly Italian was scared out of his skin, "W-Wha! Ludwig!"


	4. Papa GermanyxReaderxMama Italy 2

"Feliciano! You dummkopf I knew you vern't sick!" Ludwig had a vein of anger pop on his head. Feli just chuckled nervously, while Antonio sat Lovino on the ground.

You recognized that yelling voice, it was your dad that Feli always talked about! Your (E/C) glittered with excitement, you couldn't wait to meet him. You could hear Ludwig's combat boots stomping on the wooden floor.

"He he, surprise! You-a got me! I was-a only joking, so-a you can-a go know! Nothing-a a weird here!" Ludwig raised a brow and glared at the Italian.

Feliciano made eye contact with his angry brother, and Lovino mouthed 'where is (Y/N)?'. Feli gave a sad look and shrugged, but the Spaniard noticed.

"What are you two hiding? Is it so bad that you have to secretly chat with each other?" Antonio sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Vell, if zhey are hiding somezhing zhen I vill find it." Feliciano panicked and hugged Ludwig from behind, making him blush. "Ver damn, Feli! Let go!" Antonio helped Ludwig search the house.

You put an ear up to the door to hear and you heard the shouts of you mom and step of Ludwig and Antonio vanish upstairs. Lovino tried to get out of his rope prison, but with no luck. His eyes darted to the closet door that slightly opened, but it quickly closed when the group was back down stairs.

"I-a told you that-a there isn't anything here!" Feliciano tried again and again to reason with the two suspicious countries, but with not much progress. Feli gave a tired look to his brother once again and Lovino's eyes shot to the closet you were hiding in. Feli turned his head to the door, without trying to make it less suspicious, and Ludwig, with his crafty eyes, saw him.

Ludwig headed right for the door and Feliciano tired his best to stop him, only to end up being dragged by the fit German's foot. Your heart beat faster as the steps neared closer to the door, you were now going to see your padre! Ludwig threw open the door and his eyes locked with your (E/C) eyes. Feliciano has tears flowing down his face, but didn't lift his face from the floor.

You quickly stepped out of the closet with Antonio and Ludwig's eyes on you. You fidgeted from the awkward silence, then you noticed your uncle was tied up!

Your eyes widened, "Z-Zio? Why are you tied up?" Lovino shot a glare at his friend.

"The fucking bastardo tied me up…" Lovino grumbled. You looked at Antonio with a sad smile.

"W-Why did you tie up zio Lovi?" Antonio smiled and picked you up.

"Hola, chica! Zio Lovino and I were playing cops and robbers! I'm the cop and he is the robber," you nodded and smiled, but then Feliciano snatched you from Antonio and held you protectively.

"Please-a don't take the little bambina! I-a promise she is-a being taken care of! Even if-a you don't think me and-a fratello can raise (Y/N) I don't-a care!" Feliciano's face was still fresh with tears and you hugged you mom closer.

Lovino's face was now filled with tears, "I-If-a you take her-a away I will-a kick your-a ass!"

Antonio and Ludwig looked at each other and looked back at you. So this is why the Italy brothers were so weird the past three months.

You made eye contact with Ludwig, "Padre, y-you won't take me away will you?" the blue eyed German just looked at you confused.

Antonio laughed, "Looks like you're a pappy, Ludwig!"

"V-Vhat?!" Ludwig's cheeks heated, then he looked at you examining your (E/C) eyes, (H/L) (H/C) hair, and sad form. "N-Nein, I von't take you away." Feliciano smiled and bounced around spinning you.

"Ve! I can-a keep my bambina!" you laughed and threw your arms up.

Antonio untied Lovino and apologized. "You-a bastardo…" the auburn haired male cracked his back.

After the whole situation was settled down you were playing with Toni, Lovino watched from the couch, and Feli was sitting with Ludwig on the tannish loveseat. Feli and Ludwig both agreed that the bubbly Italian didn't have to make up the missed training days. And soon enough Lovino was forced by Antonio to play with you two.

Before you continued to play with Antonio and your uncle you pulled on Ludwig's pant leg, "Padre, do you love madre?" Antonio looked over to Lovino who had the same confused look.

Feliciano blushed a bit and Ludwig eyes widened, "V-Vhy?" you spun in a little circle making your (H/C) hair fly around.

"Madre, always talks about you! He gets all smiley, he get red like zio's tomatoes, and madre said that I would get to see you if you loved him back! So do you love madre?" a flustered Feli fidgeted in his spot looking at the ground.

Antonio nudged Lovino and took your hand, "Come on (Y/N) let's go get some ice cream with tio Lovino!"

"Tio?" you followed Antonio with Lovino right behind

"It mean's uncle in Spanish!" you 'oh'ed and walked out with the two males, leaving an awkward situation that you caused.

"Is z-zhat vhat you really said, Feli?" Ludwig blushed and glanced at his crush. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Heh, heh yes," Feli gives a toothy smile that for some reason made the German's heart pound even faster. "You-a are the best-a friend in the world! Even-a though you can-a be mean and-a scary, I know-a you're-a trying to make me stronger! Even though I-a don't try hard and-a hate training, I-a know that you'll-a always be there! Ti amo, Doitsu!" Ludwig couldn't believe that Feli returned his feelings and felt that way about him.

Ludwig's face was cherry red, but he leaned in and gave Feliciano a gentle kiss.

**~Yahoo! Six years later!~**

Ludwig officially became your father after the confession your mom made. He moved in and Lovino didn't want to live under the same roof with and you quote 'the potato bastard', your zio was so colorful with nicknames. Lovino went and moved in with Antonio, but he would come and visit often. Feliciano thought it would be cute for you to call them mom and dad in their language so Feliciano stayed as madre, but Ludwig was vattie now.

Ten year old you poked you vattie's cheek to wake him up, "Vattie! Wake up, Vattie!" the German stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. "Morning Vattie!"

Ludwig smiled after he sat up, "Good morning, (Y/N). Where is your mother?"

"Madre is making wursts! You never sleep in, vattie! You said you would take us to mall remember! And if you don't hurry I'll eat all the wursts!" you dash down stair and Ludwig quickly gets dressed.

After eating you held each of your parent's hands walking through the mall! You were just glad you were spending time with them! You saw Lovino, Antonio, and Gilbert, you met Gilbert a week after your parents hooked up, and you shouted over to them. They came over and each gave you a hug, after the greetings you looked at the flavors of ice cream at the ice cream shop.

"Hey Vest, how is zhe family?" Gilbert chuckled and Ludwig smiled.

"It's good, bruder. I'm just glad she hasn't picked up stuff from you yet,"

"Kesese~ zhat's vhat you zhink," Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"(Y/N) is growing up so fast! But she is still as cute as ever!" Antonio smiled at your extreme interest in the ice cream.

"I-a know right! But-a sadly she kinda picked-a up a bit of fratello's swearing…" Lovino smirked.

"(Y/N), needs-a to learn how to-a speak her mind and-a get out her feelings of anger, so you're-a welcome!" Ludwig sighs.

"Ja, she doesn't swear like you thou…just when she is really mad. I'm not glad that my child has part of your filthy mouth," Lovino just glared at Ludwig, he didn't think it was bad to swear, but he did swear a lot he just doesn't know it.

A boy walked up to you and looked at the ice cream with you. He had (H/L) (H/C) hair and sparkling (E/C) eyes. You two started to talk about normal weird things that normal kids talk about. The boy would inch closer to you and blush every time you smiled.

"I'm (Boy name)," he held his hand and you shook it.

"I'm the awesome (Y/N)!" the boy looked at you then laughed.

"See bruder! I told you (Y/N) pick up some stuff from me!" Ludwig's face twitched and he face palmed. He really hoped this was going to be a onetime thing or something.

"Is that your family?" (Boy name) pointed to the male group and you nodded.

"Yup that's my dad, my mom, my uncle who says no one is awesomer than him, my second uncle who says 'I predict a one hundred percent chance of shit storm! And it's coming right at ya!', and that's my uncle's friend." Lovino busted out laughing after you said that. They only heard your conversation when you would shout.

"(Y/N)! Don't be repeating things your uncle says!" Ludwig crossed his arms and sternly scolded. You apologized and returned to the boy who was laughing.

"You have an interesting family, (Y/N)." you thanked (boy name) and he smiled.

"You have a cute smile, (boy name)!" he boy rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. The personification of the East side of Germany, Prussia, laughed.

"Vest looks like (Y/N) might get a boyfriend!" Feliciano smiled widely.

"Wha! Doitsu, it's that cute! I can't wait till she gets a boyfriend!" Ludwig and Lovino sent a glare at Feli, not that he noticed.

"Can you picture it, bruder? (Y/N) valks home and she meets zhis boy and zhey fall in love. She brings him to meet you kiss, hug, make out, have sex, and the horrible break up that might happen. Can't you see it, (Y/N) having a boyfriend?"

"Nein," Ludwig stated bluntly and marched over to you and the boy. (boy name) was intimidated by your vattie and Ludwig grabbed your hand taking you away from evil thing in the German's eyes.

The group just laughed; but Lovino was the only one who smirked, he wasn't found of the boyfriend thought either. You looked over your shoulder giving (boy name) a smile and wave good bye. He smiled back and shouted that he would see you later. Ludwig was sure as hell that he was going to kill the guys that dared to look at you or even wanted to date you, he was just that protective of a father!


	5. Papa PrussiaxReaderxMama America

The day was hot and sunny with six countries hanging out on the beach, but three were chilling in the sand. The group of three joked around and chatted while the others did their thing. Alfred stretched and laid back in the sand in his American flag swimming trunks.

"Dudes, I'm so glad we got out in this nice weather today!"

"I can finally get my tan on!" an albino Prussian with platinum blonde hair pulled his shades over his crimson eyes and lied back as well.

"Ha, ha, ha, don't be so silly! You couldn't tan if you vanted too, Gil" the brown haired Hungarian girl laughed.

"Vho says?! You couldn't pull of zhat bikini if you vanted too!" Gilbert shot up and shouted back.

"Zhat is not vhat zhey zhink," Gilbert looked over his friend's shoulder and saw Arthur, Roderick, and even Ludwig taking peeks at the female's green striped bikini.

"Only zhe awesome Prussia's opinion counts!" he crossed arms and laid back onto the sand once again.

"Well, my opinion is counts cause I'm the hero! Gil I think you look fine the way you are," Elizabeth looked at Alfred shocked and the blonde American ignored her stare and lied back in the sand.

"Zhe awesome me always looks good!" Al and Gil gave each other a fist bump and Elizabeth searched the beach to test a theory.

She finally found what she was looking for, yaoi! "Hey, idiots look over zhere and zell me vhat you zhink," both boys followed her gaze and saw a gay couple holding hands and kissing. Elizabeth was squealing from cuteness.

Gilbert stared for a moment feeling his heart beat when he quickly glanced at the handsome American stud to his left, but didn't know what he was thinking! "Kesese~ gays are sooooo unawesome! Who vould vant to kiss another guy? Girls are vere it's at!" Elizabeth glared at the annoying crimson eyed Prussian.

"Vhat do you zhink, Al?" Alfred quickly closed his eyes and threw his head up trying to act cool.

"Er, yeah dudette! Gays are so gross! Ah, ha, ha…. It's so not cool to kiss guys!"

**Alfred's P.O.V**

I couldn't bring myself to say I thought it was fine to be gay. Gilbert isn't fine with gays, so if I say it's cool he will think I'm unawesome. I played it off as cool and normal as I could. I think I did a good job, but Elizabeth is looking at me weird…I sweat drop and prop my head up with my hand. I knew it was too much of a long shot for the awesome Prussia to think gays were cute or if he was gay… oh god I wish he was.

**Gilbert's P.O.V**

I nodded with Alfred, but the Hungarian devil is looking at him. She shouldn't keep staring at him I'm started to get pissed off. Whoa! Stop, I only do girls! The awesome Prussia isn't gay! Besides, Alfred said he didn't like gays…er, like me! I stop my unawesome thoughts and get my sexy tan on!

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

I started hard at Alfred, I knew something was up and I cracked it! Al is gay for Gilbert! I want to squeal and hug him, but I can't, sadly. I'm not sure if the annoying jack ass likes him back. I have to find out how to do it….

**Third P.O.V**

Everything kind of got quiet and awkward, something that never happens between the group other than with Elizabeth and Gilbert. Arthur, with great timing, splashes a nervous Alfred with a bucket of sea water. The Blonde American jumped up and started to chase the short blonde British man. Once he caught him Alfred threw Arthur on his shoulders and a clean pink blush was painted on the English man's face. Elizabeth awed and Gilbert just rolled his eyes under his shades.

About five blocks away from the beach was an orphanage, but it wasn't the best orphanage. You sat on your top bunk looking out the window, it had the best view of the ocean. Seeing the people having fun made you mad! This orphanage wouldn't allow anyone to play outside, you had to be quite after six o'clock, two meals a day, one bath a month, kids that were six to ten worked on cleaning and sewing, kids that were eleven to fourteen worked in the kitchen and took care of the younger kids, babies were takes care of by the eleven to fourteen year olds, but no one knew what happened when you turned fifteen.

Every time someone would turn fifteen they would just, disappear. You really hoped you wouldn't be here that long to find out, but no grownups ever come to this orphanage. You really want out of here, you've been here since you were three years old. Quickly you climb down your bunk side ladder and look at yourself in the cracked mirror. You examine your once (H/C) hair that is now an ugly green brown, your (E/C) looks dull, and your (S/C) is paling. Taking one last look at the window you made a plan that you were going to escape!

You quietly open the door to the kitchen making sure the devil Mrs. Lovegrow, the owner of the orphanage, wasn't watching. You knew that they are usually busy with food right now and scold the younger kids for entering the kitchen so now was a perfect time! A girl pulls the back of your red dress, and it's the only friend you made at the orphanage. (F/N) pulled you behind the empty bookcase so none of the other children would hear.

"What are you doing (Y/N)? If the devil catches you she will hit you with the board!" Her (H/C) also looked greenish brown, but you cross your arms.

"I'm planning on escaping, I know this is wrong! We can't live like this (F/N), come with me!" (F/N) looked shocked at first but then nods.

"Ok, but what are two seven year olds going to do once we are out?"

"I don't know, but we will figure it out when we get to that point! Come on lets go now, while they are cooking." You lead her to the bottom of your bunk bed and both of you push it forward.

Thankfully the other kids are playing and head upstairs. You tell (F/N) that the window is nailed shut, and the both of you look for anything to pull the nails out. (F/N) finds a piece of rusted metal in some debris on one side of the room and hands it to you. She follows you as you climb on your bunk and work on the four nails.

(F/N) hears a noise and turns her head around, "I-I think she might be coming, hurry (Y/N)." You already had two nails off. "(Y/N)!" the foot step get louder, that means they are going to serve food.

You got the last nail off and pushed open the window, as soon as it opened Mrs. Lovegrow came into the room with something that smelled foul. You went out the window and tried to help (F/N) out, but the bitch got her.

"Go, (Y/N)!" she screams. You shut the window behind you and look for a way to climb down.

There is no way you were going to jump seven ten off the ground. There was metal bars leading down the side of the house for vines to grow, so you decided to climb down that. You could hear shouts and misplaced your foot, making you fall the last two feet. Quickly scrambling to your feet, you race down the road with one destination on your mind, the beach. It would be easier to lose her that way, but it was quite a ways away. It was your only thought and the devil had already came outside, so you ran for it.

Instead of taking the road down you take the alleyways, it would be harder for Mrs. Lovegrow to get you. With each bare step you inch closer and closer to the beach. Finally you arrive at the beach and run across the sand. The heat startled you at first so you stepped off of the hot sand. Over your shoulder you hear the devil shouting at you to stop and that she will kill you if she catches you. Not caring if the sand was hot you race across the sand weaving through the crowds of people. So many faces, but you don't pay any attention…your only instinct is run.

The countries hear some people shouting, but just decide to ignore it that is until you trip and land on Gilbert.

"Ver Damn! Vhat zhe hell?" The Prussian sits up, takes off his sunglasses, and your eyes meet. Alfred looks to where the yelling is coming from and a lady is trying to go through the crowds of people.

You get up, but someone sweeps you off your feet. Your (E/C) widen as the fear of being caught surges through your body. As hard as you can you kick your captor, but the person shushes you.

"Hey, dudette. Is that lady your mom?" Alfred asks quickly and you shake your head.

"I-I don't have parents! Don't let her take me, please!" Alfred watches as you sob in his arms and his face hardens.

"Let the hero take care of you," Gilbert just stares in awe at this serious Alfred, but snaps out of stare when his shades are yanked out of his hand.

"H-Hey! My awesome zhades!" The American puts the glasses over your eyes, raps his American flag beach towel on you, placed Elizabeth's sun hat over your head, and finally placed their bags around you.

You just looked like a pile of stuff, but you could see through the sunglasses and hear clear as day. Mrs. Lovegrow stopped and talked to the countries, but then left in aggravation. The blonde with bushy eyebrows patted the blond that saved you.

"That was a blood good idea, Alfred." Alfred laughed a heroic laugh and picked you out of the stuff.

As soon as Alfred put you down you turn and sprint, but the man you tripped on grabbed hold of your arm.

"Vhere do you zhink you're going?" You struggle, but it's no use he is stronger than you.

"Let go of me! Don't take me back! I don't want to sew or clean! I don't want to know what happens when I'm fifteen! I don't want to see kids die! I don't want to! I don't want to…" you sink to your knees and turn into a sobbing mess.

Alfred can't help the pull in his heart and sinks to his knees and holds you close. You explain what happens at the orphanage and Ludwig call the police. The police take the kids, but Alfred insisted that he would take care of you, even though Arthur thought otherwise. They agreed to let Alfred be your caretaker and you spoke some last words with your friend.

"D-Did she hurt you badly?" you stutter out and (F/N) covers the cut that is clearly visible on her head.

"Y…Yeah, She pulled me by my hair…she hit me with the board, and last she threw a book at my head," the seven year old (H/C) shutters as the events play through her head. "But, it's ok now! We will have families and not have to worry about turning fifteen! Well…at least I think we don't have to." Your eyes widen and wonder if Alfred would off you at fifteen.

You hear Alfred call you, "I-I have to go (F/N), I'm going to miss you." Quickly you two share a hug and you run to Alfred.

"Hey dudette, let's go home ok? I think you've had a rough day," Alfred grabs your hand softly and starts to walk away, but Arthur grabs his arm. "Huh? What's up, Eyebrows?" Arthur's face heats up and stares at the ground. Gilbert glares at the two men and watches Arthur's every move.

"Er…W-Well. I don't think you should raise this child alone!" Alfred sweat drops as Arthur shouts.

"I'm the hero! I can handle anything. Nothing will hurt my princess," you stare up at Alfred with eyes filled with awe and your grip tightens.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but you're not the best role model…and I would really like to raise her with you," Alfred didn't hear the last part because the Brit mumbled it.

Before Gilbert knew what he was doing he walked up to them, "If you're so concerned, I'll help him." Alfred blushes fifty shades of red and you can practically can feel the heat through his hand. "Alfred is too awesome anyway to need your help anyway, England." You raised an eye brow, you heard England before but can't remember where.

"It's ok I can help him, so but out German." Arthur glared at the crimson eyed man.

"Zhe awesome Prussia has already made up his awesome mind! Let's head to your house, Al!" Before Arthur can protest again Gilbert grabs the American's hand and rushes to the car.

Alfred smiles as he opens the car door for you. The car smells good, even though Alfred may seem to be a messy person his car was well taken care of, and you buckle your seat belt. You didn't go to school, but the messed up used to be orphanage taught you simple skills. You remembered that England was a country, so why was Arthur called England? Gilbert's face was as red as a cherry and he covered his mouth with his hand.

Alfred went into the driver side and buckled in. Gilbert just stared out the window with his face red. You looked at him wondering why his face was red, but Gilbert notice your stare and gave you a goofy smile making you laugh. Alfred smiled at your laugh and turned on some tunes.

The albino Prussian's crimson eyes sneakily went over to Alfred. He looked at his soft looking blonde hair, his sexy blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses, his muscles were toned, and his arms looked comfortable. He then started to think about all the things he liked about him. He had to admit he liked Al's laugh, childness, heroicness, stupidity, and seriousness. He also seems to fancy Alfred soft side when he is with Arthur.

Arthur's name burned in his mind like eating something sour. He didn't like the British man at all. Alfred would be kind to him, but then get all pissy. Arthur would also get pissed if Alfred wouldn't be kind to him, so what is his problem? Maybe….maybe…just maybe Arthur likes Al, but doesn't want to show it!

The personification of East Germany snickers quietly as he thinks, "Alfred is mine," as soon as Gil realizes what he says he leans the chair back and puts his feet on the dash board. "Zhe awesome Prussia is…awesomely in….love," Gil shuts his eyes as he admits this and blushes a bit.

Once you arrive Alfred gets your shower ready and goes to grab one of his shirts for you to wear for now. You quickly take off a sad excuse to call clothes and hop into the shower. The warm water feels wonderful around your dirty body and you take all the time you can. Gilbert figures that you would be hungry so he went to cook some food, but when he opened Alfred's fridge it was practically empty! Luckily there was some stuff to make sandwiches, but Gilbert was pretty pissed off.

You came down the steps with Alfred smelling like guy shampoo and body wash, it's a guy's house what did you expect? Covering your naked body was a superman shirt and you (H/C) hair looked like it was supposed to. You and Alfred sat down at the table while Gilbert served the sandwiches and chips. Before sitting down, Gilbert punched the back of Alfred's head and the sound of the impact scared the hell out of you! Alfred winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ouch, what was that for Gil?"

"You should alvays have food in your fridge, Dummkopf. Especially since you have a kid now!"

"Sorry, Sorry. I was going to go get groceries after the beach, but stuff happened ha ha!

"Ja, I know. Just make sure you have stuff in your fridge or I'll have to knock the awesome out of you!"

"Ok, Gil! Thanks for worrying about me! You helped me be the hero I am today!" Alfred winked and bit into his sandwich.

You looked back and forth between the men then spoke, "Can I be awesome?" Alfred and Gilbert nodded.

"Ja, zhe awesome (Y/N)! Not as awesome as me, but still awesome!" you fist bumped and started to vacuum up your food.

Alfred smiled and thought this would be his perfect family, and maybe one day it will. He loved that he had a daughter and knows the longer you stay the more he will love you. The American stuffs another chip in his mouth and thinks that maybe one day…Gilbert will be more than just a friend.

* * *

**Don't worry there is a part two coming! All my stories will have two parts just cause I wanna!**


End file.
